


The Party

by lullabelle_moon



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Engagement, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Speeches, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, happy fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-22
Updated: 2016-01-22
Packaged: 2018-05-15 14:52:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5789557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lullabelle_moon/pseuds/lullabelle_moon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robert and Aaron's engagement party (aka something happy for you all!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Party

Robert’s mind wandered as he waited for his coffee; the list of things that needed doing before the party was growing by the minute and he was trying to sort his thoughts before he had to head to the pub,  
“You must be very proud of your Aaron.”  
Robert smiled,  
“Yeah he’s great.”  
His mind snapped back to the room and he frowned,  
“Wait…why? What did he do?”  
Brenda tapped the folded newspaper in front of her,  
“The expansion. There’s an article about it.”  
Robert picked it up and read it,  
“Aw cool. Can I take this? I’m headed over to him now.”  
Brenda nodded and handed him his coffee,  
“Ready for tonight?”  
Robert sighed,  
“Pretty much. You and Bob will be there I presume?”  
Brenda smiled,  
“Wouldn’t miss it.”  
Robert nodded,  
“Alright then. I’ll see you later then. Thanks for this.”  
He put the folded paper under his arm and headed out; his mind already running through his chores for the day.

Aaron sat down on the desk and sighed as the hold music started again. He picked up his pen and got ready to throw it as he heard someone approach the door; he launched it as the door opened, expecting to see Adam only to let out a laugh of surprise when Robert jumped back,  
“Jesus.”  
“Sorry.”  
Robert closed the door and held the paper up,  
“You’re famous.”  
Aaron frowned,  
“You what-hold on”  
He held a finger up as he started to talk to the person he had been trying to reach for nearly an hour. Robert walked over to Adam’s desk and moved a folder to sit on it; he watched Aaron for a moment then looked around the porta cabin; they wouldn’t be in there for much longer, they had been to see the new site a week before and were just agreeing on final terms before moving. Aaron hung up the phone and groaned in annoyance,  
“What is the bloody point in any of it?”  
He pushed his hands through his hair and looked at Robert,  
“Sorry. You alright?”  
“Are you?”  
Aaron walked over and put his arms around Robert’s middle; pressing his face into his neck and breathing in his smell,  
“Mmm I am now.”  
Robert hugged him; rubbing his back slowly before pulling back to kiss him gently,  
“I’m famous?”  
Robert grinned and picked up the paper,  
“A very flattering article about how two young entrepreneurs are expanding their very successful business.”  
Aaron raised his eyebrows and read the article,  
“Cool…Adam’ll be chuffed.”  
“Adam? Uh…what about your main investor?”  
Aaron looked at him and smirked; dropping the paper on the desk and putting his arms around Robert’s neck,  
“Are you chuffed?”  
Robert held his waist and spread his legs further to pull him closer,  
“I’m not…unchuffed.”  
Aaron grinned and leant in,  
“Guess it’s worth it then eh?”  
Robert nodded and closed the gap; kissing him deeply and moving his hands to cup his arse,  
“Hands…this is a place of business.”  
“Mmm yeah it is.”  
The door opened again,  
“Oh for crying out loud guys!”  
The two men broke apart and looked at Adam,  
“Sorry mate.”  
Robert picked up the newspaper,  
“Just celebrating your expansion.”  
Adam frowned and took the paper,  
“Oh cool.”  
He looked at the two men; Robert’s legs still wrapped around Aaron’s,  
“I’ll celebrate later…with my wife.”  
Robert laughed and kissed Aaron’s neck before pushing him back,  
“I gotta get back anyway. Gotta sort last minute things out since someone isn’t helping.”  
“I’ll throw another pen at you. I did everything up until now.”  
Robert winked at him,  
“Adam…if you see Victoria before I do tell her not to go crazy. It’s not the wedding yet.”  
Adam saluted him and sat down at his desk,  
“And you….my little business genius…I’ll see you at four yeah?”  
Aaron nodded and pulled Robert in for another kiss,  
“See you then.”  
Robert grinned and left the porta cabin; Aaron stood for a moment with a smile on his face before looking at Adam,  
“What?”  
Adam sniggered,  
“You.”  
“Shut up.”  
Aaron headed back to his desk and picked up the papers he was sorting; ignoring Adam’s chuckles across the room.

Robert looked around and swallowed,  
“Out the way.”  
He jumped forward as Cain carried in a crate of bottles,  
“Need a hand?”  
Cain looked at him and scoffed,  
“I think I got it.”  
Robert held his hands up,  
“Diane in yet?”  
Cain gestured to the back as he put the crate on the bar,  
“Back there with Victoria.”  
Robert nodded and headed past him,  
“Word of advice Sugden….don’t screw him over.”  
Robert frowned,  
“Don’t intend to.”  
Cain looked him up and down and nodded,  
“Go on then.”  
Robert headed quickly to the back; taking a moment to breathe before opening the door to find Diane and Victoria at the table putting the finishing touches to a banner,  
“Really?”  
Victoria grinned at him,  
“Don’t complain. It’s happening. Everything ready?”  
Robert walked over and looked over her shoulder,  
“Seems to be. You spelt that wrong.”  
“What?!”  
Robert laughed then groaned as Victoria’s elbow hit his side,  
“Ow.”  
“You’re a jerk.”  
Diane rolled her eyes,  
“Am I gonna have to separate you two?”  
Robert smiled at her and put his arm around Victoria’s shoulder,  
“It’s a great banner. Thank you. Both of you. I just hope he likes it.”  
Diane stood up and rubbed his arm,  
“Relax Rob…he already said yes.”  
Robert grinned,  
“Yeah he did.”  
He took his arm back,  
“I got the rings by the way. So we will actually look the part tonight.”  
Diane looked up,  
“You have them here?”  
Robert shook his head,  
“No they’re at home. Aaron’s coming back at four…then we will be here about six. That okay?”  
Diane nodded,  
“That’s perfect, Doug’s on his way over.”  
Victoria smiled,  
“It’s gonna be such a good night.”  
Robert laughed,  
“Yeah…as long as I survive the Dingle clan that is.”  
Victoria rolled her eyes,  
“They’re okay. Besides, Aaron’s one of them….technically. And he’s with you so you’ll be fine.”  
“Hmm I’ll hold you to that. Look I gotta split. Do you need anything before I go?”  
Diane held her hands up,  
“We have it covered pet. You go get your glad rags on and we’ll see you later.”  
Robert leant down and kissed her cheek,  
“Thank you. For everything.”  
She rubbed his arms,  
“You finally found your happiness….don’t let it go okay?”  
“I won’t. Ever.”  
She smiled and cupped his face,  
“Go on. I’ll see you later.”  
He grinned and rubbed Victoria’s back,  
“I’ll see you later.”  
She waved him away and returned to the banner. Robert shoved his hands in his pockets and slipped out of the pub and toward his house.

“Rob?”  
Robert leant out of the bedroom door,  
“Yeah?”  
“I’m here.”  
Robert rolled his eyes,  
“Obviously.”  
He heard Aaron run up the stairs and grinned as he walked into the bedroom, already pulling his shirt off.  
“Is there water?”  
Robert stopped fiddling with his hair,  
“In general…or?”  
“God….so funny.”  
Robert grinned,  
“Go shower. It’s fine. You have ten minutes though or I’m leaving your arse behind.”  
Aaron walked over and kissed his cheek,  
“Ten minutes.”  
He moved to walk away only to be yanked back so Robert could kiss him properly,  
“Maybe we can stretch it to 15.”  
Aaron smiled against his lips and kissed him again,  
“Mm mm we need to go. They’ll be waiting.”  
Aaron pulled back and frowned,  
“Wait…ten minutes? Party’s not ‘til six.”  
“Yeah but I have a plan first.”  
Aaron stared at him for a moment,  
“What kind of plan?”  
“Will you just go shower please?”  
Aaron sighed and headed to the bathroom; Robert shook his head and turned back to the mirror to finish getting ready.

“Can you just tell me where we’re going?”  
“You’ll see.”  
“Rob…come on. I hate surprises.”  
“It’s not a surprise.”  
He slowed the car down and pulled over; turning the engine off and looking at Aaron,  
“Okay? You took me to a road.”  
Robert raised his eyebrows,  
“Really? A road? Come on Aaron.”  
Aaron looked around for a moment then smiled,  
“This is where we first kissed.”  
“Bingo.”  
He looked at Robert,  
“Why’d you bring me here?”  
Robert reached over and took his hand; entwining their fingers,  
“We’ve come a hell of a long way since then eh?”  
Aaron smiled and looked down at their hands;  
“Yeah we have.”  
He met Robert’s eye,  
“So why have you brought us back?”  
Robert squeezed his hand,  
“To give you this.”  
He took his hand back and reached into his pocket; pulling out a ring box and opening it,  
“You gonna propose again?”  
“If you want….I wanted to take you here because this is where we started…and it was messed up and it was fast and I was an idiot. And now we’re going to our engagement party and I just…it’s still us. And I wanted to remind you of how far we’ve gone.”  
Aaron grinned and undid his belt so he could lean over and kiss the man,  
“I love you.”  
Robert kissed him again,  
“I love you too.”  
Aaron looked down and watched as Robert slid the ring onto his finger then brought his hand to his lips and kissed it.  
“Still wanna marry me then?”  
Aaron nodded,  
“Yeah…yeah I really do.”  
Robert grinned and kissed him again,  
“Go on then…where’s yours?”  
Robert grinned and pulled the other ring from his pocket. He handed it to Aaron,  
“Last chance to back out.”  
Aaron grabbed the ring,  
“No chance mate.”  
He put it on Robert’s finger and grinned.   
“Wow…”  
Robert looked at him,  
“What?”  
Aaron shrugged,  
“Just…wow.”  
Robert grinned and pulled him in for another kiss,  
“Come on. We have a party to get to.”  
Aaron grinned and buckled his belt again before lifting his hand and looking at the ring,  
“Feels right doesn’t it?”  
Robert reached over and rested his hand on Aaron’s leg,  
“Yeah it does.”  
Aaron sat back and covered Robert’s hand with his own as they drove back toward the pub.

“You need to do your speech now.”  
Robert frowned,  
“What?”  
Victoria rang the bell behind the bar and made the room fall silent,  
“Speeches from the couple!”  
Aaron met Robert’s eye and mouthed the word ‘what’ at him only to have Robert shrug back as he was pushed toward the bar,  
“Um…okay….damn…I wasn’t expecting to do this. Uh…Aaron?”  
“You’re on your own mate. You go ahead.”  
The room laughed and Robert rubbed his face,  
“Ahh okay…well I mean first of all thanks everyone for coming tonight and celebrating with us. It’s been a long time coming.”  
“Hear hear!”   
Robert smiled at Diane and raised his beer bottle,  
“This um…you all know that Aaron and I didn’t exactly have a conventional start to our relationship…we hit…well not so much speedbumps as roadblocks…but we got there in the end and he saw it in him to give me a proper chance.”  
He met Aaron’s eye and smiled,  
“Three years later and I am still thanking whatever is out there that he gave me that chance. I love you…Aaron. I love you so much, if it’s possible I love you more every single day. Waking up next to you every morning is a gift I don’t deserve to have. I am floored by you every single day…your heart. Your mind. You’re my inspiration and my support, my best friend…my soulmate and I am so in love with you. Thank you so much for agreeing to marry me.”  
Aaron grinned; his eyes glistening,  
“So…yeah…if you could all raise your glasses- to Aaron.”  
Everyone raised their glasses,  
“Aaron!”  
Aaron covered his face and walked over to Robert; dropping his hand and kissing him to a room of cheers,  
“Yeah yeah settle down.”  
He sniffed and smiled,  
“Um…pretty much what he said. Thanks for celebrating with us. I uh…I love this man. Been a long time coming like he said.”  
Robert put his hand on Aaron’s back and smiled at him; Aaron looked up at him,  
“He’s my best friend, my rock…I can’t wait to marry him.”  
Aaron grinned and looked back at everyone,  
“I’m not good at speeches so just…here’s to a great night yeah?”  
He raised his glass and everyone cheered them as they kissed again before breaking apart and smiling. Aaron pushed his head into Robert’s neck and kissed him before leaning back,  
“Trying to kill me with that speech?”  
Robert put his arms around Aaron’s waist,  
“Little preview of my vows maybe?”  
Aaron laughed,  
“Nice try.”  
Robert grinned and kissed him again,  
“I meant every word.”  
Aaron put his glass down and took his hand,  
“Come with me.”  
He led him through the back and into the living room,  
“What?”  
Aaron pulled him in and hugged him; Robert held him close and frowned,  
“You okay Aaron?”  
Aaron pulled away and looked at him for a moment,  
“You’re…you’re everything.”  
Robert ran his hands up Aaron’s arms,  
“Yeah?”  
Aaron nodded,  
“You’re…my strength. My love. My world.”  
“You couldn’t have said that in front of everyone?”  
Aaron laughed and shook his head,  
“No…that was for you. Just you.”  
Robert cupped his face,  
“It was perfect.”  
Aaron gripped his waist,  
“And I meant it.”  
Robert leant in and kissed him gently before pulling back,  
“Thank you for being with me.”  
Aaron grinned and kissed him again; the boom of music pulling them apart,  
“Right…shall we go back?”  
Aaron swallowed and nodded,  
“Let’s do it.”  
Robert slung his arm over his fiancé’s shoulder and entwined their fingers again, pausing to kiss Aaron’s head as they walked back to the party.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry if this is rubbish, I tried! I hope you enjoyed it though. You know the drill, find me on Tumblr and thank you for reading!


End file.
